kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:703B:71A5:48B8:F10D-20190514211759
Penny Ling Visits the Pride Lands … Scar was a lion who was both Simba’s uncle and Mufasa’s brother. He may seem like a nice uncle and brother, but there was a secret feeling deep inside him. Scar was known for his dirty, mean tricks he sometimes pulled on Mufasa and Simba. Everyone in the Pride Lands wondered why Scar even bothered to become Mufasa’s brother if he was going to act like an enemy instead. Nevertheless, Scar always hid his bad side and was always careful not to show it to other animals. Scar seemed to be a combination of yellow and brown. He also had black hair. And he had lidded eyes that, if one were to look closely, seemed to be always playful and warm, except in the rare cases when Scar showed his bad side to someone else. Exactly how Scar got his name was unknown. Some said he once took part in a battle and badly damaged his skin. Others thought he got it when he was very young. Did Simba and Mufasa know of Scar’s pranks? Not usually. Scar would get in trouble if anyone in his family ever found out that he did mean things to his nephew and brother. Zazu, a hornbill, hung out with Scar, too. Of course, he didn’t see any of Scar’s tricks---at least, not yet. No doubt that he and Scar were friendly towards each other, even though they had completely different personalities. Scar, above all, was considered a neutral character---that meant that nobody was sure whether he was good or bad. Of course, Scar wouldn’t even care about the way he acted if anyone ever tried to talk to him about it. Of all the lions in Simba’s family, Scar was the nastiest-looking of them all. Mufasa, Sarabi, and him were the three proud parents of Simba. And Simba was just fine with that. On a bright, sunny day, Scar was up to one of his tricks, as usual. He approached his nephew with an undoubtedly scary-looking smile, as a purple panda named Penny Ling watched from a distance. Although she was curious about what Scar was doing, she was also wary. Surely, Scar would do something to hurt her the minute he saw her! But maybe he wouldn’t, the panda thought. After all, she had never even met Scar. So she decided to walk up to Scar when she was ready to meet him. ‘’Hello, Scar,’’ said Simba. ‘’Hello, Simba,’’ Scar said in his surly voice. ‘’Lovely day we’re having, eh?’’ Simba couldn’t help but agree---it was such a beautiful day! Right then and there, Penny Ling decided to sneak up toward the lions. As she was doing so, Scar was announcing to Simba, ‘’I’ve got a---‘’ Then he spotted Penny Ling out of the corner of his eyes. He turned away from Simba. ‘’Oh! Someone new here!’’ Scar told Simba. ‘’I’ve gotta go.’’ ‘’Okay. Good luck!’’ called Simba as Scar walked off with the new visitor. When they were at a comfortable distance, Scar asked the panda, ‘’What’s your name?’’ ‘’Penny Ling,’’ she said brightly. ‘’It’s nice to see you!’’ ‘’Nice to see you, too, Penny Ling, and I’m Scar,’’ Scar replied good-naturedly. ‘’Come on,’’ he added. ‘’I want you to climb up Pride Rock with me!’’ ‘’Will do!’’ exclaimed Penny Ling. Scar started to strut up Pride Rock, and Penny Ling got on all fours and followed him. When they reached the top of the rock, Penny Ling stood back upright and looked at Scar eagerly. ‘’What are we doing here?’’ the panda inquired. ‘’Come up on this ledge and I’ll tell ya,’’ said Scar. Penny Ling looked around, and then spotted a boulder that was lying straight. She was curious---a boulder on Pride Rock? How interesting! But, Scar did say it was a ledge. So without having to worry about it, Penny Ling climbed up the ledge and sat down. ‘’I have a surprise for you,’’ Scar uttered to Penny Ling smugly. ‘’A surprise!’’ Penny Ling cried, her eyes lighting up even more. ‘’What is it?’’ ‘’You’ll see in a minute,’’ replied Scar before turning to leave. ‘’Wait!’’ Penny Ling called. ‘’Just tell me, honestly. What is the surprise?’’ Scar started to answer, then cut himself off. ‘’I can’t. But don’t worry, you’ll see it shortly.’’ Penny Ling was starting to become incredulous. How could Scar not show her the surprise? After all, it would be a delight if he would just show it to her! She had no idea why he wasn’t doing it. ‘’I can’t wait,’’ declared the panda. ‘’Come on, show it to me!’’ ‘’I told you, no,’’ Scar insisted. ‘’Scar!’’ Penny Ling cried. ‘’Don’t you start arguing with me, panda, ‘cause I don’t like it!’’ boomed Scar. ‘’All I’m asking is, can you show me the surprise?’’ Penny Ling asked carefully. Apparently, that would have effect on Scar, for he said, ‘’Penny Ling, Penny Ling. I don’t want you to ruin the surprise. So stay here.’’ ‘’Scar, just let me see the surprise!’’ Penny Ling said again. ‘’ENOUGH!’’ Scar snapped. ‘’Stay here and DON’T! MOVE! A MUSCLE!’’ With that, he stormed off. Penny Ling watched with her big, shiny eyeballs filled with despair and sadness as the lion trotted away. She loved surprises a lot, but this time, Scar wasn’t showing it to her. Maybe I made a mistake coming here, she thought. Maybe I should just leave. But, if Penny Ling left the Pride Lands, she wouldn’t be able to see the surprise. So, under all other circumstances, she decided to go and find out for herself. Penny Ling hopped off the ledge and walked to a corner. Scar was no longer there. Plus, it was eerily quiet, a rare thing in the Pride Lands. But after a moment, Penny Ling heard a low rumbling noise. ‘’What’s that?’’ she asked softly. She looked closer and saw a whole herd of wildebeests, their feet tapping like crazy---heading straight her! With sincere fright and shock, Penny Ling ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. The wildebeests chased her madly as she scrambled to find a hiding spot. It didn’t take long before the purple panda finally spotted a tree branch. It was the only hope for her now. Climbing quickly, Penny Ling clung to a branch for dear life. Below her, dozens of wildebeests ran aimlessly on the rough, dusty ground. And of course, Scar was quick to warn Mufasa about the whole situation. Scar neared Mufasa, nearly out of breath. ‘’Mufasa! Stampede! In the gorge! Come quick!’’ he said frantically. Mufasa followed the slightly older lion, wondering what was going on. Zazu, who was flying over both of their heads, knew what was going on. ‘’A herd of wildebeests is here, siree!’’ the hornbill told Simba before flying out of sight. Mufasa was briefly shocked. Then he saw a purple speck in the distance. ‘’Who is there?’’ he cried to Scar inquisitively. ‘’A panda named Penny Ling!’’ Scar shouted over all the noise. ‘’Help!’’ the panda called out from a distance. ‘’I’m coming, Penny Ling!’’ Mufasa yelled as he proceeded to save her. Abruptly, he nearly fell off Pride Rock. He clung to it as Scar gazed at him with a menacing grin. Now Mufasa couldn’t save Penny Ling! Who would do it? Three Siamese cats---Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa---showed up riding on one of the wildebeests! It was simply astounding, but, after all, under the ground, they could easily get trampled. ‘’Sagwa!’’ cried Dongwa. ‘’Tell me, what is going on?’’ ‘’Someone called Penny Ling is stuck on that tree branch!’’ Sagwa answered, pointing upward. ‘’And look, she’s about to fall!’’ ‘’And who’s that, clinging to a cliff?’’ Dongwa wondered, glancing at the direction of Scar and Mufasa. Of course, it was really the edge of Pride Rock, but Dongwa didn’t know that, at least not yet. ‘’An old, helpless lion!’’ Sheegwa shouted. ‘’You gotta help him!’’ ‘’Oh, great idea!’’ Dongwa agreed cheerfully. ‘’I go save the lion, and you two save Penny Ling.’’ With that, Dongwa hopped off the wildebeest that Sagwa and Sheegwa were on. Then, he started leaping from one running wildebeest to another, trying to get to the trapped lion---also known as Mufasa. The branch that Penny Ling was clutching began to snap and break. ‘’Giddy-up!’’ shouted Sagwa to the wildebeest like it was a horse. The ridden wildebeest immediately did as she was told and soon found itself right near the leafless tree. The branch snapped off the tree, and Penny Ling started to fall toward the ground. Luckily, Sagwa caught her with her front paws! Penny Ling was now safe---but their worries weren’t quite over yet. Mufasa still had to be saved! Sagwa, Sheegwa, and even Penny Ling took a glance at the direction of Mufasa and Scar---but surprisingly, Dongwa wasn’t there! ‘’Where did he go?’’ pondered Sagwa. Meanwhile, Dongwa was charging up Pride Rock with all his might. He soon found Scar, confronting the trapped Mufasa with his evil smile still on his face. ‘’Brother!’’ pleaded Mufasa. ‘’Help me!’’ Scar wouldn’t help. He whispered in Mufasa’s ear, ‘’Long live the king.’’ Dongwa caught Mufasa’s paw just as Mufasa was about to fall toward the ground. ‘’Whew! I’m safe!’’ said Mufasa. ‘’Follow me, Dongwa! Quick!’’ Quickly, the two animals ran down Pride Rock. The wildebeests were still abound and running rapidly. Dongwa knew they had to be careful if they were to cross this horde of wildebeests. Luckily, a plan came to Dongwa’s head. ‘’Jump off wildebeests with me,’’ he said to Mufasa. ‘’What? Are you crazy?’’ Mufasa cried. ‘’Trust me,’’ Dongwa responded. ‘’I know what to do.’’ Mufasa nodded in understanding. So, he leaped from wildebeest to wildebeest with Dongwa in an attempt to get to Penny Ling---and also Sagwa and Sheegwa. It took a lot of effort, but they felt certain they could do it. Eventually, the last of the wildebeests came running. Mufasa and Dongwa knew their fun was almost over. When all the wildebeests except the one that Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Penny Ling were on disappeared, both Dongwa and Mufasa thumped to the ground, safe at last. Dongwa laughed. ‘’That was fun, wasn’t it?’’ he asked Mufasa. ‘’Yeah, it was, actually,’’ Mufasa said before laughing, too. Penny Ling got off the ridden wildebeest with Sagwa and Sheegwa. ‘’Mufasa! You’re here!’’ she squealed with delight. ‘’Of course I am,’’ Mufasa said. ‘’I’m lucky to escape Scar.’’ ‘’Speaking of Scar, let’s run before he finds out his failed plan!’’ suggested Penny Ling. So all the animals ran off toward a grassy area. This was the place where Mufasa liked to look at the night sky. When everyone settled, they cuddled up to each other, even Mufasa. ‘’Thank you so much for rescuing me,’’ Penny Ling told Sagwa and Sheegwa. ‘’No problem,’’ Sagwa returned, giving a warm smile. ‘’It was the least I could do!’’ ‘’I’m surprised we rode on that one wildebeest,’’ Sheegwa added. ‘’Why’s that?’’ Dongwa asked. ‘’Because all the others planned to hurt Penny Ling!’’ Sheegwa explained. ‘’Maybe it was glad to help me, Sagwa, and you, Dongwa, find Penny Ling.’’ When the sun set and the light blue sky became dark blue, all of the friends glanced up expectantly. Immediately, the stars started to come out. Mufasa grinned---he knew those stars! ‘’Pretty neat, if you ask me,’’ Sheegwa said in a ginger voice. Penny Ling noticed the stars matched her eyeballs. She agreed with Sheegwa---the stars were pretty neat to look at. Mufasa had something important to say to them. ‘’Looking down at us from those stars are the great kings of the past,’’ Mufasa told everyone. ‘’Wow…,’’ Sagwa breathed. ‘’Cool,’’ Dongwa put in. ‘’You see, it has happened ever since the first Lion King died,’’ Mufasa explained. ‘’Whenever a Lion King dies, its spirit is put into a particular star. If you look hard enough, you might find it.’’ Penny Ling decided to give it a try. She looked around as the stars moved slowly in the sky. One of the stars shone brightly. ‘’I like this one,’’ the panda announced grandly. ‘’What does that star have?’’ ‘’The second Lion King,’’ Mufasa answered. And he was absolutely right. There was also a star that held the first and third Lion King as well. Dongwa was curious to know how many Lion Kings there had been in the past. To this, Mufasa replied, ‘’I can’t keep track, but my guess is 20. And also, the great kings of the past will always guide you. No matter what.’’ ‘’How will they do that if we don’t see them?’’ Sheegwa asked, looking at the lion with curious eyes. ‘’Don’t worry, Sheegwa,’’ said Mufasa. ‘’They do this by using the lights of the stars. Almost like consciences, they would know if you are being good or bad.’’ Sagwa paused to gather this information. The great kings of the past used the lights of the stars to guide future kings? That was wonderful, but also sounded very complicated to her. She had to ask, ‘’Have you ever seen an actual spirit of a great king of the past?’’ ‘’Not recently, no,’’ Mufasa admitted. ‘’Oh, you just can’t help but wonder how many great kings of the past there are.’’ The cats agreed. Penny Ling did, too. Sagwa wondered if anything like that happened back at home, in China. ‘’This is only known to happen here,’’ Mufasa told Sagwa. ‘’Nowhere else. Children, do you all believe in the fact that those great kings of the past are guides to all future kings?’’ ‘’I do!’’ Dongwa cried. ‘’Me, too,’’ Penny Ling chimed in. ‘’Me, three,’’ Sagwa answered. ‘’And so do I!’’ Sheegwa said with a smile. ‘’Great,’’ said Mufasa. ‘’Remember, those kings are watching you!’’ Dongwa had an extra treat for Penny Ling. ‘’Wanna come and walk with me to my favorite spot here tomorrow?’’ he asked. ‘’I’d love to,’’ Penny Ling replied. ‘’Boy, that Mufasa sure is wise,’’ Dongwa said as Mufasa, Sagwa, and Sheegwa drifted off to sleep. ‘’He was right all along---the great kings of the past do look after us!’’ ‘’I’m very lucky to have nighttime guides,’’ Penny Ling announced. ‘’Actually, Penny Ling, they don’t just watch over you at night,’’ said the cat. ‘’They also watch you during the day.’’ Penny Ling looked puzzled. ‘’Oh. I thought they always watched over you only at night.’’ ‘’No, they do it at daytime, too,’’ Dongwa went on. ‘’Then how do they even see us?’’ Penny Ling inquired. ‘’It would be harder, then.’’ ‘’That may be so,’’ said Dongwa with a nod of his head. ‘’But like Mufasa said, they ALWAYS watch over us---even during the day.’’ Penny Ling felt all snuggly in the thick green grass as she lay down next to Dongwa. She felt like a sister to Dongwa. After all, Dongwa was older than her. Why, Dongwa was even the oldest child in the Miao family---in other words, Sagwa’s family. He would make a good leader for Sagwa and Sheegwa back in China. And, Penny Ling thought as she closed her eyes, he would make a good leader when she and him walked to his favorite spot, too. Now everyone was asleep, as the stars twinkled and occasionally shone very brightly in the night sky. … The next morning, while Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Mufasa were still sleeping, Dongwa and Penny Ling started walking to Dongwa’s favorite spot in the Pride Lands. Finally, they arrived at a watering hole. ‘’This is the watering hole,’’ Dongwa said to the panda generously. ‘’It’s where animals here could play in and drink.’’ But then, Dongwa looked down and gasped. While everyone was asleep, Scar had drained all the water from the watering hole. Now, without water, how could the animals survive? ‘’This is a problem,’’ Dongwa worried. ‘’A very BIG problem!’’ Penny Ling emphasized. ‘’That’s right, a very big problem,’’ agreed Dongwa. ‘’Where’s all the water? How did it all disappear?’’ Penny Ling knew exactly who would do such a thing as that. ‘’Scar,’’ she said softly and angrily. ‘’Scar?’’ Dongwa cried, taken aback. ‘’Yeah, you know, Simba’s uncle,’’ Penny Ling told him. ‘’He just had to come here and drain the water from the watering hole, so that no animals would come and drink and play!’’ Dongwa knew Scar was famous for his troublesomeness. Thus, something had to be done about the barbaric lion. But first, Penny Ling and Dongwa had to get the others. Quickly, they ran back to the thick, grassy area. Immediately, Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa woke up. ‘’What seems to be the trouble?’’ Sagwa asked sleepily. ‘’The watering hole doesn’t have any water now!’’ Penny Ling announced frantically. ‘’You have to come and help!’’ ‘’We’ll be right there,’’ Sagwa said, still sounding drowsy. ‘’Just give us a few minutes.’’ While the others still slept, Penny Ling spoke to Dongwa in private. ‘’I think I should leave now,’’ said the panda. ‘’Why? Don’t you like it here?’’ Dongwa asked. ‘’I do,’’ Penny Ling sighed. ‘’But I don’t feel like staying any longer. Besides, there’s too much danger around here.’’ ‘’You must mean the wildebeests,’’ Dongwa guessed. ‘’They’re all gone now, Penny Ling, just so you know.’’ ‘’I know that,’’ the panda answered. ‘’But I don’t trust Scar now. That’s the real reason why I want to leave.’’ ‘’Oh, you don’t want to see Scar again?’’ Dongwa hinted. ‘’Yes, exactly,’’ Penny Ling nodded. ‘’Should I go?’’ ‘’Gladly,’’ Dongwa accepted. ‘’Bye.’’ ‘’Bye,’’ Penny Ling replied, then rushed back to her home. Dongwa knew it was now only him, Sagwa, and Sheegwa in the Pride Lands. But he felt like it would help more if Penny Ling wasn’t there. After all, she was overly worried at the thought of seeing one more trick from Scar. So, he decided that that was that. Dongwa walked back to the grassy area. Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Mufasa were waking up. ‘’Dongwa…you’re back…,’’ Sheegwa said softly. ‘’But…where’s Penny Ling?’’ ‘’She went back home,’’ Dongwa explained. ‘’She said she didn’t feel like seeing Scar again, because she doesn’t like his tricks!’’ ‘’That’s actually good enough for me…,’’ Sagwa replied. ‘’We could handle Scar all on our own. This is just fine.’’ The cats went back to Pride Rock, where Scar was. ‘’Ah, I see you have returned, Siamese cats,’’ Scar sneered. ‘’What you did was very mean!’’ Dongwa yelled. ‘’You had to take away all the water!?’’ ‘’Yes, I’m afraid I had to, because my first plan failed!’’ Scar boomed. But Dongwa challenged him to a fight, and Scar agreed. Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa tussled and wrestled with Scar for several moments. Then, when it was all over, Dongwa had Scar pinned down to the ground. ‘’Let go of me, you furry rug!’’ Scar threatened. Of course, Dongwa refused. Sagwa and Sheegwa went to find something they could use to lock Scar up. Finally, they found a cage, and they forced Scar inside. The cats all locked the cage door, and Scar was furious. ‘’You meanies!’’ Scar screamed. ‘’Get me out of here!’’ But the cats refused. Scar banged on the door, and tried to open it, but it was no use. He was trapped. While he was doing that, Mufasa, Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa were trying to figure out a way to refill the watering hole. ‘’Rain makes a watering hole fill up,’’ Mufasa said. ‘’No, that probably won’t work,’’ Sheegwa replied. ‘’How about we chop this tree apart?’’ she suggested, pointing to a tall bonsai tree. ‘’Great idea, Sheegwa!’’ cried Sagwa. So, they all worked together. Mufasa tore and clawed at the bonsai’s branch, trying to snap it in half. After a lot of effort, the bonsai broke in two and the water started flowing out like crazy. The watering hole started to fill up again. Soon, the watering hole was filled with clean, refreshing water again! ‘’We did it!’’ Sagwa proclaimed. Then Sagwa turned to Dongwa---she had to ask him a big favor. ‘’Will you talk to Scar shortly before sundown today?’’ she asked. Dongwa started. ‘’Why?’’ he replied. ‘’Remember when Mufasa talked about the great kings of the past?’’ Sagwa reminded him. ‘’I would like to talk to Scar about that.’’ Dongwa smiled a wide smile. His eyes seemed to be filled with happy tears. ‘’Oh, Sagwa, that was the best thing you ever asked me!’’ he cried, giving her a hug. ‘’Good luck,’’ said Sagwa. ‘’I’m going back to China with Sheegwa. See you tonight.’’ … Right at the time when it was nearly sundown, Dongwa approached Scar, still in his cage. He seemed tired from trying to break free. ‘’Scar?’’ said Dongwa. ‘’What is it?’’ Scar asked grumpily. Clearly, he was not happy to see the cat. ‘’I have something to say to you,’’ Dongwa admitted simply. ‘’Tell me,’’ Scar replied. ‘’If you could come out and see me,’’ Dongwa responded. At first, Scar thought Dongwa was trying to kid him. But then, he agreed---unenthusiastically---to let the cat open the cage door. After getting Scar out, Dongwa walked with him toward the grassy area where he, Penny Ling, Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Mufasa had slept in last night. The sun began to set, and when it completely vanished, Dongwa waited for the stars to start appearing. The stars appeared twinkling, soon enough. Dongwa began to talk. ‘’Mufasa says that the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars and act as our guides.’’ ‘’And?’’ said Scar. ‘’And, they also watch your behavior,’’ Dongwa added. ‘’Really?’’ Scar asked, surprisingly unmoved. ‘’You gotta believe it,’’ Dongwa enthused. ‘’The great kings of the past look out for us, always. Even during the day.’’ Scar began to feel a change in feeling. ‘’When you made wildebeests chase Penny Ling, the great kings of the past must’ve seen that,’’ Dongwa went on. ‘’Besides looking after future kings, they look after current kings, too.’’ Scar stared open-mouthed, and he looked up at the stars. He swore he could see the great kings of the past glaring down at him from the sky. ‘’I’m sorry, great kings,’’ he uttered. Dongwa smiled. ‘’That’s more like it,’’ he praised. ‘’See, it takes time to believe in something!’’ Dongwa started his walk back to China. He knew Sagwa and Sheegwa were waiting for him, and he didn’t want to arrive too late. From that moment on, Scar completely reformed. He still remembered Dongwa’s heartfelt words about the great kings of the past. Plus, he became more affectionate toward Simba, for he knew that he had to be a good uncle, or he would suffer from great consequences. Mufasa was especially pleased at the thought of a Chinese Siamese cat changing an evil, mean lion to a friendly, harmless lion. And Mufasa knew he would have a great family future, no matter what.